What now?
by Silversparklingstars
Summary: A collection of one shots so..yeah.Amy and Ian meets at some school. I'll also probably post where Amy and Jonah meets at school,or maybe all the cahills meet at school.something like that. Please read Mostly Amy/Ian :)))
1. I don't know NatalieI don't know

"nerd"

"geek"

"new student"

"doesn't she have a fashion sense?"

And other murmurs like that were heard . Amy ignored them. She was used to it. She walked outside towards the large tree ,sat down and (you know it) read leaning against the tree. Around her, snobby and rich girls still gossiped about her,insulting her behind her back.

Amy still ignored them. She won't break so easily by simple insults like that. She won't be so soft..so vulnerable.

The hunt changed her. She became stronger..less _vulnerable _. Well...maybe she still stutters and is still shy but that's beside the point.

She was so absorbed in what she was reading that she didn't noticed everything went silent. Then,excited murmurs. Something like,,

"He hasn't changed"

" . "

"Omigosh!"

"Eeek..fix my might see me"

And Amy ignored them still. She is not interested in that. She is not ready to see some boy, fall in love and get a heartbreak again. Then...

"Why is he approaching _her_"

"probably to insult her"

"Yea..but he doesn't talk to new students much more than that ugly girl"

"He will just annoy and insult her..He's sometimes like that"

At that..Amy suddenly felt a presence near her. She almost turned around. Almost. She stopped herself. The smell. The cologne. It is so familiar. Something she had smell before. About 2 years ago.

Something she smell in the hunt. Something she had smell in ..Korea. Korea. Amy froze. Her heart almost stopped. She almost stopped smell...she smell it in Ian. Ian. It's Ian. She tensed.

_What is he doing here _Amy thought "_ah..stupid me.. of course he studied here..she's in england_

_Why hadn't she thought of it before._

She (still tense) hurriedly stood up. That's where she noticed that a crowd of girls were watching her..watching them.

She started walking away,away from Ian ,pushing through the crowd with heads down. But something stopped her. A warm,soft hand on her shoulder stopped her. Every girl around them gasped in disbelief.

"Did he just touched _her" _ a voice muttered in the crown angrily and jealously.\

Ian never touched a girl like that much less a new student. Amy clenched her fist shakily.

_What now?_ Amy thought

"Hello,love" a silky british voice said. Everyone watched with mouths agape. Amy would have laughed at their expressions if it was a different situation. Ian never called anyone love. Never.

" I-Ian " Amy managed to stutter out, _stupid stutter_

" Why! Love, I never knew you know me so well..you haven't even looked nor glanced at me" Ian said teasingly. Everyone's mouths dropped lower.

"How could I ever f-forget Ian? How could I e-ever forget s-someone w-who c-caused me s-so much p-pain?" Amy said softly but anger is visible in her voice. Everyone was confused. How could Amy know Ian when she was new and vice-versa.

"love-" Ian started softly.

"Don't call me love!" Amy snapped "I don't want to be reminded of K-Korea"

" I'm so sorry,lo-Amy"

"Sorry?SORRY!?" Amy turned around to face him, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"You think saying sorry will fix anythinG?"

"I love you Amy," Ian said. Every mouth dropped lower.

"I like you..I love you. What happened Korea isn't fake—"

Amy cut him off " Isn't fake?. Then please explain! You left me alone!You left me trapped in a cave forever and wait for my death! You left me alone..and y-you didn't c-came back...You never stopped you mom when she was about to kill me. You never cared f-for me" . Amy's voice started angrily but broke in the end.

"We will fix everything Amy..I truly love you" Ian said emotionally

Amy's face softened.

"I-Ian" Amy said softly " It's not always about fixing things that are broken...sometimes..it's about starting over and creating something better"

"I want a new life.I want to live a new life..without b-betrayals..without h-h-heartbreaks.. maybe I can live a life w-without y-y-you. I'll manage a life without y-you. I can do it"

Ian looked so miserable that Amy almost took her words back. She touched Ian's hand gently and squeezed it then let go.

Ian almost didn't hear it. It was so quiet that he didn't think it was meant for anybody to hear but he swear he heard Amy say " I still love you Ian..but maybe you'll find someone better". She muttered it to herself. It wasn't meant for him to hear . He felt his hopes go up but soon crushed down when he remembered what Amy first said.

Amy walked away,heads down, aware that everybody was looking at her. She bumped into someone while walking.

"OW!-Amy?!" Dan exclaimed " Why are you crying?" he asked softly

Amy suddenly hugged him tight. He almost pulled away and tease her but he knew that she is miserable. He hugged her back and patted her awkwardly but comfortingly. Amy gently pulled away and ran towards the field.

Dan stood there for a moment while everybody looked at him. Dan surveyed the crowd until his eyes finally landed on Ian. Dan snarled and pointed at him accusingly.

"Cobra..." Dan hissed angrily

"Hello Daniel" Ian said half-heartedly.

"You. You made her cry,didn't you?" Dan said angrily.

"I didn't mean to" Ian started.

"Why don't you just stop, will you?" Dan interrupted "You already hurt physically and emotionally"

"Remember Korea? What about Australia? Or in Cairo? Japan?Africa? Mt Everest or back in the gauntlet? What about all of them?"

"It's as if you hurt her in every single country we went...Good enough reason for you to stop?". Dan stomped away angrily towards the direction where Amy just ran off without waiting for a reply.

Ian just stared at where the siblings went sadly ignoring the crowd.

"It's alright Ian" Natalie said suddenly appearing beside him.

"You still like her.I know"Natalie continued

"She still loves you.I know it. She denies it because it's true..you hurt already broke her heart. But she doesn't hate you,Ian. She still loves you and you still love her. Go for her"

Ian sighed sadly "I don't know Natalie, I don't know.."

**Hope you like it... my first one shot... please Review :))**

**A collection of one shots so not really a story :)  
**


	2. An

I'm so so sorry that I haven't been updating. It's just that I am super busy at school and I couldn't find time to post a new chapter though I promise I'll update next week. I'm just losing inspiration and imagination. I have a horrible writer's block right I'm so so sorry. -rose


	3. Chapter 3

**This one-shot probably isn't the best. I think it was a bit crappy in my opinion**

**Read and tell me what you think :))**

**Nothing's ever hopeless,right?**

The teacher was just announcing the new student when...

"class , I'd like you to welcome—" . Suddenly , an auburn-haired girl came rushing into the room. The students snickered .

"I'm sorry I'm la—". She looked up. Her eyes widened as she met the new student's amber eyes with mouth open. The others were gossiping.

"She must be awestruck"

"She can never have him"

"The new student looks soo familiar" **(1)**

"wow,he is hot"

The new student was smirking at her.

"Hello again ,love" . The girls gasped audibly.

"did he just called the loser _love_?" a jealous girl muttered.

The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath,closed her eyes and opened them again.

"I-Ian". She was stuttering,alright, but her tone was angry and annoyed ."What are you doing here?"

" I go to school here just now ,love"

Amy went red from anger and embarrassment " . . . .You? . .Love!"

"about a million times,love" Ian smirked at her red face.

"You are _hopelessly _impossible,Kabra" .

The teacher cleared his throat. "umm..so you and Miss Cahill know each other?"

Amy scowled "A bitter past" . Ian's expression softened.

"You still don't forgive me,huh?" It wasn't a question , his voice full of sadness and...guilt?

Amy let out a frustrated sound " I'm trying to,Ian. I'm trying. But I just Can't" . At that , Amy stomped off to her seat.

Ian's eyes watched her leave. He looked at the ground sadly and sighed. The teacher cleared his throat again.

"Uhh..umm..so as I was saying..This is Ian Kabra".

- -#-$-%-^-&-*- -#-$-%-^-&-*

**Amy's POV**

The rest of the class went normally except for the fact that Ian kept glancing at her which was absolutely annoying..though it made her a bit flustered. Oh, and there is the jealous glares she kept receiving after the um..._talk_.

'_Why does he have to show up now_' She kept thinking '_Now that I've been trying to live a normal life- now that i've been hoping to move on'._

Because no matter what she did,she can't. She can't just forget Ian. Her heart wouldn't let those feelings fade away just like that. She sighed staring out of the window not paying attention (for the very first time). _Ahhh the things Ian can make me do. _

She glanced at him who was still staring at her. Those gorgeous amber eyes,one of the things that she fell in love with. Her thought skidded to a stop. _Oh no no no. I am not thinking about unacceptable. She is not in love and she will never fall for him again. She's move on. She's over him,,_

Or so that's what she thought. Because deep down,she knew she was lying to herself because she never moved on and she never stopped liking him.

The bell rang jolting her back to reality. With a sigh,she stood up hurriedly She felt Ian's stare on her. She glanced at him. He was trying to go to her.

_Totally not ready for this._

Luckily she was saved by the girl that hates her. Claire made her way to Ian,glaring at Amy on her way. Claire stopped in front in Ian,stopping him. Ian looked generally impatient. With that, she let herself get lost in the crowd.

_A problem solved...for now._

**IAN's POV**

Ian didn't knew Amy actually goes here. He was surprised though regained his composure quickly. He has a reputation...an impression to maintain after all.

When she looked at him with her bright jade eyes, surprised clearly written in them, when he looked closer, he saw anger and confusion. He sighed sadly internally. Did he really expect her to forgive him so easily? _Well..a man can hope._

All through out the class, he felt girls staring at him. He ignored it. He stared at Amy.

Still as lovely...though she did get lovelier. He auburn hair was longer,still looking silky and soft. Her jade eyes brighter though there is something in there you'll see if you pay attention.

It has sadness in there..eyes that's much more mature than a sixteen-nearly turning seventeen eyes-should that has seen too much at such a young age. He knew his eyes must looked like that too. Eyes that has seen such things that you shouldn't see at such an innocent young age. He sighed internally again. _The things the clue hunt can do to you._

_Ruining a happy you grow faster. Making you experience,see and hear things. Making you carry burdens that even an adult can't handle._

_And Amy and Dan had it worst._

He winced as he remembered everything he did to looked at her regretfully. _I'm so sorry,love. I'm so so sorry._

He loves her and he is ready to shout it to the whole world. He is willing to do everything just to prove it to her. He is getting her back. First, he'll make her trust him and forgive him. That alone was a hard task.

He was once told that love is FLO. He avoided love ..he just can't help falling for Amy. Her adorable stutter,those shy but stunning eyes,her pale complexion...everything about her.

Lovely.

The bell rang. He saw Amy quickly stand. She was avoiding him, but they need to talk. With a sigh, he tried to made his way towards her, Keyword : tried. A girl with a super short skirt,her face caked with makeup blocked his way. He looked at her impatiently.

"Hello" The girl said..clearly flirting. "I'm Claire La Rue."

" ..hi" He said impatiently."Can you move? You're blocking my way" **(I know..i know..rude,right?)**

Claire sniffed and looked shocked by his totally rude response but she moved out of his way.

He looked at where he last saw Amy but she was nowhere to be seen.

_I'll talk to her later... _

Ian will make things right

**Don't mind me. I'm an annoying page break**

Ian did find Amy. She was at the school's deserted yard. What Ian saw broke his heart. She was crying. Crying. Because of him. He stared at the tears which was making way through Amy's face dripping to the ground softly.

She appeared not to have noticed him. Little did he know that a large group of students had followed him quietly,curious how a man like him knows a girl like her,

They watched silently as Ian approached Amy slowly.

"Amy?" He said softly. Amy did not look up but remained still,ignoring him.

Ian approached closer. "Amy" He said softly but a little louder.

"Please...just look at me" he nearly plead.

Thankfully (or maybe _not _thankfully) , Amy slowly looked up at him. What he saw made his heart drop lower. Her eyes were raw from crying,tears stained her cheek. She wiped away the tears

"What now,Ian?" Her voice was emotionless.

"Talk." Ian said "I need to talk to you,let me explain-". Amy cut him off

"Explain what Ian?" She asked,a little anger seeping out "Explain why you lied to me?Explain why you tricked and deceived me? Explain why you tried to kill me multiple times? Explain why you betrayed me?". The crowd watching was absolutely confused. Tried to kill her?

"Explain what Ian. Tell me"

Ian winced. "I-I-"

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you,it must be done". He instantly regretted his way of words . Wrong thing to say; Ian tried to take it back.

"No-no,that's not what I mean.."Ian stammered. "I had no choice" Again wincing at his own words.

"No choice?" Amy asked dangerously calm "You had a choice, just failed to choose"

"I know..I know now." Ian said "I regret everything I ever did to you"

"I doubt you regret Korea,you got my trust back there by making me fall for won. you made me feel like a fool. I was a fool. I was an idiot,a moron,a fool" Amy shook her head "How could I ever even think about it. A Lucian,A Kabra falling for such a simple girl,a peasant,nothing in your eyes"

"I was an idiot to even consider it,A super rich Kabra falling for a poor orphan." Amy continued in a bitter voice."A Lucian falling for A Madrigal. I let myself get fooled,I let myself fall for our biggest enemy,the one who tried to kill us,the children of the ones who murdered our parents"

"I won't fall for it again Ian,I won't let myself get fooled again".Amy continued "I had enough heartbreak,enough betrayals. Trust No One. My new motto". Amy smiled bitterly."I'm not ready to love again,not ready to trust, not after all I've-We've been through"

Ian's expression was enough to make a heart break.

"Amy,I'm so so sorry.I never wanted to do all that. I-". Amy cut him off. She refused to look at Ian's eyes. Her will might crumble.

"Forget it Ian". She said,standing up. "Just Forget it". She was walking away from him. She noticed the crowd but she ignored it.

Ian grabbed her wrist. "Amy,please". She tried to ripped her wrist away but failed.

"I love you,Amy" He blurted out. The crowd gasped. The 2 Cahills ignored it.

Amy was staring at Ian distrustfully. "Is this another one of your traps?I told you I won't fall for it again like last time"

"No,no-I love you..In Korea..I wasn't faking it, I love you,Amy Cahill,and I will always will" He confessed.

Everything is one moved. Ian was staring at Amy's eyes.

Then...

"Yo,what's happening here?".

Everybody except Ian and Amy turned around. There stood Jonah Wizard in all his gangsta glory.

Everybody momentarily forgot Ian and stared at Jonah in disbelief.

"Jonah!" A girl shrieked and hell broke loose. Everybody crowded Jonah screaming and asking for photographs and autographs.

"Woah,woah,wait a sec" Jonah said." Make way please".

They parted and watched Jonah. Jonah's eyes spotted Amy and Ian.

"Hey! Amy! Ian!"

He ran to hug Amy oblivious to what was happening.

He hugged her tight "I haven't seen you like since forever!"

Amy made a muffled sound.

"What was that?"

"I s-said I c-can't breathe".

"Oh". Jonah pulled away from the hug. Then he noticed her face. Her eyes were red as if she were crying. She was crying,a few tears were still streaming down her face

"Why are you crying,Ames?" He asked softly,cupping her face,wiping away with his thumb.

Light dawned in Jonah's eyes "Oh." He said glancing at Ian.

"Thanks Jonah, but I'm exhausted.I'm going home now" She said,her voice flat.

"Go,Ames. Take if you ever need me,call,Okay?" He said sincerely. She smiled softly at him

"Thanks Jonah.I will,I promise". At that,she walk away,ignoring the looks.

The crowd was beyond confused. How can Amy Cahill,the school's nerd know and are obviously close with the two famous people,the richest and hottest man and the famous rapper and actor?

These thoughts were running in everyone watching's heads.

Jonah turned to Ian "Hey man..you okay?"

"She won't listen to me,What am I gonna do?" He said desperately.

"Amy's moved on or so I think," Jonah said "She was hurt pretty bad,you know.I don't even know if she really trust me after what I did to them at Egypt and Italy. Give her space,just give her time."

"Maybe you are right Jonah". Ian straightened up." But I'll wait for her even if it takes forever"

"She'll forgive you eventually. She wants to trust you but...you know" Jonah shrugged.

"I'm going to do anything to make her trust me again"

"Go for it,man"

Ian walked away with new found hope. Nothing's ever hopeless,right?

**Finally!**

**Oh gods! I'm so so so sorry for not updating for so long. I'm not even supposed to be using the laptop now. My final exam is tomorrow. Gotta review.**

**I know this chapter isn't probably the best but I'm just so stressed out right now. I just felt the urge to put Jonah in there. You know, to show the school that there are a lot of things they don't know about Amy and I want an Amy/Jonah family/friendship thingy. But sorry, I know. This chapter is a bit crappy,also has a crappy beginning and ending (or is it?).Again,so so sorry,**

**I'm probably not going to update for a while...I'm totally running out of ideas. Is it okay to put an Amy/Jonah pairing?. **

**Please Review! It encourages me :)  
**

** thank you to all the you Agent Get Amy and Ian reviews are really appreciated. Thank you :) Peace out!**

**-Rose ****)**


End file.
